runescapeclansfandomcom-20200215-history
Clan talk:Elven Elite
This is where to discuss the Elven Elite if you dont want to use my clan chat. This will be our "Private Forums" for now. ' If you would like to join place your name and a bit of information about your character. I will respond to your application as soon as possible. On a side note: '''Do not be offended if you are placed as an enlisted/elven lower. These rankings represent the squad members of our clan, while the officers represent the leaders. There will be an enlisted/officer ration of about 3-1. Without the lower anks, the officers have no one to lead. As the clan grows larger, more officers are needed, and that is when I give promotions. (Anonymous message moved) 'Applications' ''Member Applications * Hereticrng (Accepted) Free player Applications * Elffy13 (Accepted) * Btzkillerv (Accepted) re:clan is it members only? if so then i cant join, i couldnt see anyone on the clan when i was there Btzkillerv 19:30, 2 August 2008 (UTC) (lvl 53) :I'm sorry, it's members only. Add me on friends, though, and I can help you with free play stuff. NightElfArcher 20:47, 12 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher ::Now you can join. It's also free-players now. 02:47, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher I have reformatted the rankings to be more definite of the priorety system that this clan has. I'm not logged on right now since I don't have time, but do not change it back to what it once was. 04:03, 13 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher Application Name: Hereticrng Combat: 75 (64 Attack, 65 Strength, 45 Defence, 69 Range, 48 Mage Training, 43 Prayer, 65 Hitpoints, 1 Summoning) (Berserker Pure Other Acheivements and Notes: Completed Monkey Madness, will be 60 Mage soon (And doing Barrows with Ancients), Very Friendly and Talkative, Usually willing to help with most things, I like things very organised and if needed: serious, I enjoy team based minigames and events, including Clan Wars, God Wars, Fight Pits, and other similar activities. I can be kind of a jerk when it comes to incorrect grammar and obvious questions but I'm working on it. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- There, that should make this process easy. I added the last bit because I wanted you to know I was someone real and not hiding behind a fake image. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hopefully, Your New Member, Hereticrng Hereticrng, you have been accepted. I hope you will feel right at hoem with the clans other members. I will add you to the list as soon as possible. For now, try recruiting other members. I will tell you when you can recruit non-members. In response to my buddy from Scapers, I am thinking of making a seperate sub clan for non-members. You and BTZkillerv will be eligable to join. 01:45, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher application name:Btzkillerv lvl:55 (soon to be 56) stats: attack, strenth and defence levels are all 47, hitpoints 45, magic 33, prayer 23, range 18. non-member since no one is joining my clan (maybe the requirements are too severe) i am applying to join your clan, i recented wasted my 300k for rune armour set which i cant make myself (i always wear iron and steel before, since i can make em) and green d'hide, i am also in pocession of wizard robes and a staff. other archivements: all free quests finished, i know strategies for fighting people as a clan. i have level 56 cooking and fishing. ---- How did you waste 300k? You didn't use the GE? I would recomend doing market research before buying bulk items. Anyways, you have been accepted. Don't be offemded with your low rank since, well, we barely have anymembers, and it would't feel right to have 5 generals and no enlisted. NightElfArcher 21:58, 22 August 2008 (UTC)NightElfArcher ---- Events discussion When we have about 12 members, what do you guys think of God Warsing? Application lvl:82 65 atck 68 str (almost 69) 62 def 63 hp 52 pray 48 mage 40 rage. I am a member. I have a whip in bank which i should be able to use soon. I am currently wearing: d skirt, d scimmy, d med, str amulet, d boots, combat bracelet, g body, rune defender, ring of wealth. Thanks for your time, --Ian G R 19:40, 29 August 2008 (UTC).(1 space between Ian and G, 2 between G and R) ---- Application Name: Tigertry Combat: 103 76 Attack, 84 Strength, 78 Defence, 70 RangeTraining, 66 Mage, 55 Prayer, 81 Hitpoints, 41 Summoning) (Other Acheivements and Notes: Completed Monkey Madness, Desert Treasure, Amiable, easy-going, will help in just about everything, Enjoy Clan Wars, God Wars, Fight Pits, Castle Wars, etc, 71 mining, and I have 11 mil, with a whip, dragon stuff(d platelegs, scimmy, baxe, ddp, etc)20:16, October 30 2008 ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----- why am i a trainee with no rank? you should at least rank me as a recruit! 14:49, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Application Name:Warrior Z676 Combat Stats: Attack 56 , strengh 54 , defense 51 , hitpoint 51 , prayer 43 , magic 67 , ranged 45. Combat lvl 39 Equipment:Rune full helm and 2h , mithril platebody and platelegs , boots of lightness , strengh amulet snd explorer ring 3 (or ring of wealth) Well , I want to join the clan because is a good one , and is about elves. I will be loyal , helpful , a good member , etc. My highest skill is mining (69) and my favorite skill is smithing (68) and I am member. Sorry if this is very childish. Waiting for response Warrior Z676 (A.K.A Warrior Z) Application ***UPDATED***changed to a membership status Name: t0m3y492 combat: level 68(melee mainly) Achievements and notes: level 69 woodcutting, 60 attack level, I have a total level of 799, MEMBER! been trying to get more money(I only have about 1425K, as well as a Top Hat), I have over 60 QPs, and I have a website dedicated for f2p money making, rsf2pmmg.wordpress.com if you want to check it out, there it has an old levels list(i need to update that), and lost 600K in one death because I wasn't paying attention, and so I lost my rune full helm(g) to a graverobber. Thank you. Apllication Name:Dr.Death1000 Combat level:80 Attack:66, Strength:67, Defense:60,I am nice I love playing mini games:clan wars(safe) barbarian assault and other team based minigames.But im not so interested in god wars, bounty hunter,etc because I have not the chance to die with stuff on.Ill show up to all meeting. Helpfull and i dont use correct grammar on .r.s. I have 91 quest points. I am p2p and i have 19k only because of my armor.But im working with some lvl 2 and 3 clues for some extra cash.Other levels are: Mining:60, Range:50(I dont like range so dont make me be a ranger please.),Mage:49,HP:65 I am able to enter warriors guild.I also enjoy attacking, instead of defending. Thanks for your time. .P.S. I dont know all the "cool" stuff to wear I just wear what i can get that will help me kill green and red dragons. Dr.death1000 15:04, 30 January 2009 (UTC) Application Name: Prince_Riko (member) Level: 47 Combat Skills: Hitpoints: 43, Attack: 38, Strength: 35, Defense: 32, Magic: 52, Ranged: 5 (D=), and Prayer: 22 I haven't really been very social in Runescape, so I wanted to check out your clan and see what you guys are about. I don't really play minigames or anything, but I always like to try out new things. My highest skill is Fishing: 66. I'm not all that serious, I hate spammers and don't really like bad grammar. 16:51, 1 March 2009 (UTC)Prince_Riko Application. Username: Jo Kick Alss. Combat level: 101. Former member, I have all skills except summoning on the leaderboards. Attack/Defense/Strength is 82. Magic is 74, Ranged is 64. Haven't played runescape in forever, trying to get back into it, thought maybe joining a clan would help :D Application Hello, I'm Rjpill and would be honored to join the ranks of the Elven Elite. Here are a few of my stats. Combat Level: 96 Attack:70 Strength:75 Defence:74 (3k till 75, so just consider it to be 75) Range:65 Magic:73 and 252-281 Quest points. I hope you consider me to be part of the Elite. You will find I can quickly rise through the ranks of this glorious army, and will be a very valuable addition to your clan. Thank You, RJPill Aplication Name: Zealot110 I am a nonmember and my combat level is 79 (im still working on it) and you can skip checking the hiscores with this http://www.draynor.net/stat/bluesky/male/quest_cape/Zealot110.png if you want to. I cant wait to be part of your clan! =D Apllication Name Man sloter18 I am a lvl 63, i have 57str,58 range, and 53 att. I just want to check out ur clan and maybe be a future clan member! Application Name: Runeboy574. Combat:74 Attack:67, Strength:63, Defence:54, Range:30, Prayer:29, Magic:42, Hitpoints:62, Slayer:37. I enjoy playing catle wars, clan wars and pest control. Questers We the questers clan challenge you to a game of clan wars. if you are interested contact andy b 007. fattyman155 cbt:86 str:72 att:70 def:63 hp:71 im a mem with plenty of good items do fight with Application Name: Ezzox Total level: 593 Combat level: 52 Attack: 45 Defence: 41 Strength: 41 Prayer: 40 Magic: 37 Ranged: 17 Equipment: Well, I got not much good equipment because I have recently sold my adamant stuff so I'm gonna make some money before i can buy rune equipment. Got a rune chainbody and rune longsword though. Member, havent played runescape for so long so I´m not so high level yet.:) My best non-combat stats are mining at 44 and smithing at 37 and 32 agility. I´m helpful and enjoy castle wars. 06:50, 25 June 2009 (UTC) APPLICATION Name:jose 3 4 5 Combat:95 Att:76 Def:72 Str:78 Prayer:60 Range:71 Magic:77 Hitpoints:78 Total:1354 i am a helpful person,also i am a member.so attendingt o events wouldnt be difficult.my 3 highest non-combat skills are:99 fletching,89 woodcutting and 81 cooking\. i also completed many quest such as monkey madness,desert treasure,and much more..ill be apreciated if i was accepted ... If ive been approve can u also send me a private messege as well? Thank You application ---- level 94 with dragon boots, full guthans, toktz-ket-xil, whip, obby cape, fury, and regen, and warrior ring. my username is joshmhca, I am a slight hothead, bt can quickly rise through ranks, and my list of achievments are as follows: killed General graardor 100 times, reached 10m, have beaten the barrows, can hit up to 25 with a whip, monkey madness, made it to tztok jad on fight caves. look me up on hiscores Application Name:Red Sword56 Stats:60 attk, 60 str, 56 def, 44 mage, 45 range, 35 prayer, 59 hp I am a member =D. I would just like to have a community where i can feel welcome and hangout with some cool people. I think i would be able to contribute to the clan as a person that you can talk to and rely on. Please consider me :D. Sincerely, Red Hello, My name is Rolly388 and I wish to join your Clan Attack: 61 Strength: 60 Defence: 60 Range: 64 Prayer: 43 Wood cutting: 71 My combat level is 75. I enjoy Runescape as much as you do I'm sure. if you wish to contact further always send me a message via Runescape or my email: rhys_rad@hotmail.co.uk Thanks, Rolly Application - Aliengamer2 Hello, My account name is Aliengamer2, I am a member. My skills are: CBL: 91 ATT: 75 STR: 73 RNG: 76 MAG: 60 HP: 76 PRA: 50 DEF: 70 MINING: 68 I will provide any services the clan requires, as far as money, I have a Godsword and A few Million GP, In addition to other rare and expensive items and weapons. If you wish to consider me, or ask anything else, contact me on runescape or at Gamerappa@aim.com. I am a very experienced Runescape player, and I will be Very glad to join. Thank you! hello my username is Gak831 i am a lvl 77 with 70 strength 60 attack 60 defence 61 range 32 prayer and 66 hitpoints my email is Gak831@gmail.com Application Hello. My name is Nathark, amd I am a member. my levelson the high scores are: Combat: 72, Attack: 60, Defence:60, Magic: 63, Wood cutting: 70, Fletching: 61, Crafting: 54, smithing: 47, Agility: 30, and Construction: 45. I participate regularly in minigames, and am ranked in FoG. Equipment: I have dragon armor, but a granite top. I also have about three dragon weopons. For magic, I have all three god staves, and can use all spells. Application Character Name: Aranethon1 (Member) Interests:Leveling random skills with no particular favorite Combat Style: Melee, then Ranged I'm not in any other clan, but would like to join for clan activities. Recruitment Hey this is Flamebeast V23 here, and I saw that you had an open position of Minister of Recruitment, and I was hoping to apply for that job. Details Character: FlamebeastV2 Combat level: It is now (1st May 2010) 60. Interests: Meeting new people on runescape and making friends with them, Teaming up for a dungeoneering game, slaying dragons and other monsters up to lv.120. I do not need pay or anything I just want to be part of the clan, and I actually don't mind NOT being the minister of recruitment, but I just want to be taken in to notice and to be part of this clan! Yours Sincerely, FlambeastV23 P.S. DO NOT MISTAKE MY RUNESCAPE CHARACTER FOR FLAMEBEASTV3, FOR HE IS MY BROTHER, AND I AM FLAMEBEASTV'2 '. Recruitment (I forgot to say this) By the way, I AM A P2P USER (A MEMBER) Recruitment (I forgot to say this again!!) The armour I weild is: -RUNE PLATEBODY -RUNE PLATELEGS -GRANITE MAUL FOR MEMBERS WORLD/RUNE SCIMITAR FOR NON-MEMBERS WORLD SKILLS- HIGHEST SKILL: MAGIC 57 NEXT HIGHEST SKILL(S): ATK AND STR 52 ALL THE REST: '''DEF 47, THEIVING 22, MINING 42, SMITHING 37, SLAYER 31, WOODCUTTING 40, FIREMAKING 38, COOKING 36, AGILITY 22, HUNTER 20, CONSTRUCTION 14, DUNGEONEERING 13. I do not mean to boast!!! If you want to know anymore, just leave a comment on my talk page (FlamebeastV23) minister of recruitment i noticed a free post in your clan: minister of recruitment. and i wanted to try out for it. my details: (i'm a member) username: flamebeastV3 combat level (april the first, 2010): 64 highest level: strength 54 next highest: attack 52, that is, i'm not a pure my armour: granite platebody, platelegs, helm, and granite maul. interests: dungeoneering (13) dragon killing (any level green dragons) hunting(15) (btw: my bro Flamebeast V2 also signed up. do not mistake him for me, FlamebeastV3. the numbers at the end are different) application R.S. namer: Aurther242 lvl: 108 free members and 111 in members. Skill lvl, '''ATK: 99 STR: 83 soon to be lvl to 90 DEF: 80 HIT:91 RANGE: 70 Armor. Helm: Dragon full helm Chest: Bandos Gloves: dragon gauntlets Bandos boots Dragon plate legs abyssal whip Dragon square. I'll take any positions available, Im just a relaxed gammer and i've been playing runescape since i was 17. I am currently 20 and attending college. I get on as much a possible these days. I am a easy person to get along with and i used to run my own clan so i know what it means to take charge and be a good leader. application name:lancerman239 atk:60 str:50 def:49 magic:41 range:27 cb lvl:66 armor full rune but zammy platebody im good for a clan because im always online when i can and i get on with people preaty well and i will take place in clan events if im on when your doing them. i will take any position available Application Hello. *My rs name is Aem_95 *My cmbat lvl is 57 *Mage is 47 *Range 40 *I also have other 40+ skills *I am a member *I would really like to join your clan *I am Talented in leadership and hope to one day become part of the clan's leaders *I once hosted a clan that had 20+ people online at its peak *Thank you for taking the time to read this post. ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO ADD: I have full SPLITBARK ARMOR and am tryin to high my lvl enuf to wear dragon Apllication Apllication my combat lvl is 56 i am a member getting my fletching to 99 Name:Svon Best lvl:55 WC Attack:46 Def:44 Str:47